Don't Speak
by Bubbles137
Summary: Freddie thinks back to his break-up with Sam and starts to regret it. He misses her and decides to speaks his mind. But what was he thinking during all of this? Songfic about Freddie's POV and thoughts about he break-up. Don't Speak by No Doubt


Don't Speak by No Doubt

**Hey guys! Bubbles137 here! I heard this song and it reminded me so much about the Seddie break-up. As I dared myself to re-watch it, the song looked like it ****could have been what Freddie was feeling during that day and so on. Hope you enjoy reading this!**

_You and me,_

_We used to be together,_

_Ever__y__day together,_

_Always,_

I remember how we would always stand side-by-side while we were talking to Carly. I would steal a few glances as you stood at my right. Even when we were dating we were inseparable. When we fought, you would always walk away from the subject, knowing you didn't want it to get in between us. I would follow you just wanting to sort the situation out, so we can get it out of the way. Nowadays, we don't hang-out as much and we only are around each other when we were with Carly.

_I really feel,_

_That I'm losing my best friend,_

_I can't believe this could be the end,_

We've known each other since Kindergarten and I have always known you as my best friend, my first love, my worst enemy. After we broke up in that elevator, it still didn't make a difference. You were still my best friend even though we don't act like it. You were still my worst enemy; threatening me once in a while, but not as much anymore. You act like you still won't do anything to me after our month of dating. But you will always be my first love. Not Carly, who you think was my first love, but it was always you.

_It looks as though you're letting__ go,_

_And if it's real then I don't want to know,_

You surely act like you don't remember a thing about our separation. You moved on quicker than I did. You are letting little pieces of me slip right through your hands and crash onto the floor you walk on. I don't want to believe that you might or might not be dating someone else at the moment. When someone talks to me about you, I tune them out, so if they tell me you have moved on from me, I wouldn't hear about it.

_Don't speak,_

_I know just what you're sayin__g,_

_So please stop explaining,_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

I think back to the time you stopped the elevator. I knew the words you were going to say even before they came out of your mouth. I didn't want to talk about it, but I was always a listener when you spoke. I didn't need you to recap every word Carly said; I was right behind you when Carly said them. I closed my eyes multiple times while you were talking. I didn't want what happened next to happen at all.

_Don't speak,_

_I know what you're thinking,_

_I don't need your reasons,_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

I knew you wanted to talk about the subject Carly talked about. You said we didn't click in a romantic way. Who said we did? But we didn't need any reason to be romantic with each other. You hate anything lovey-dovey, so I didn't do anything like that. There were reasons why the break-up was a good thing for us, but there were more reasons why it wasn't.

_Our memories,_

_Well, they can be inviting,_

_But some altogether,_

_Mighty frightening,_

That memory of the 'mutual' break-up was a frightening memory that I don't ever what to remember it. I would want to remember all of the good moments we had like every kisses we shared with each other or the dates we went on. Those are some memories I would dream at night when there was nothing else to dream about. Oh, if I had the chance to relive any of those moments, I would accept it in a heartbeat.

_As we die,_

_Both you __and__ I,_

_With my head in my hands,_

_I sit and cry,_

I wish I could relive it at this moment. I want to hold you tight and never let you go. I want to touch your golden skin which is always being covered up by clothes. I want to look into your icy blue eyes and you look into my chocolaty brown ones. I want to kiss your lips which is always gloss by cherry lip-balm, which you know is my favorite. I want that, not what I am doing now; sitting in the corner of my bedroom, looking over pictures of us, and weeping over them and you.

_Don't speak,_

_I know just what you're saying,_

_So please stop explaining,_

_Don't te__ll me 'cause it hurts,_

I wish you would have let me speak and tell you what I thought of the whole thing. Carly wasn't talking about us, she was talking to Spencer and Jenna, yet you thought it was about us. I have to admit, it did sound like it was for us, but it wasn't. I wish I had time to talk before you said it felt like we broke up. I agreed with you. My mind was fogged up and I just agreed with you. I didn't want to, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

_Don't speak,_

_I know what you're thinkin__g,_

_I don't need your reasons,_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

My words were playing the opposite of what I was thinking. I'm not sure about you but I hope it was the same. If I could read your mind, I would be hearing a lot of screaming 'No's in there, but I wouldn't be positive. Maybe you had the thought of breaking up with me and this was you chance. If it was, then what Carly said was your main reason and way out.

_It's all ending,_

_I got to stop pretending who we are,_

I have to stop having all of these fantasies, dreams, and thoughts of you and me getting back together. It would be great if that came true, but that's not going to happen for a while. The break-up was our alternate ending to everything; our friendship and our romance. I got to stop pretending to hate you and you stopped pretending to be the person I turned you to.

_You and me,_

_I can see us dying... are we?_

We're becoming more distant. I take a step towards you, you take two steps back. The break-up has changed us. Our one foot distance from each other changed to me staring at you from afar. We are changing, which makes our friendship and whatever we have, dying. Or are you just doing this because you need a little space or maybe to bring us closer.

_Don't speak,_

_I know just what you're saying,_

_So please stop explaining,_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

If you what to explain something, explain to me one thing. Why did we break up? The words that came out of your mouth the moment we broke up hurt me more than it was supposed to. All the words affected me. My words were not affective to you like yours were to me. It hurt how we both agreed that it was mutual. To me, it didn't feel like an experiment or performance. It felt like our relationship wasn't a romantic one.

_Don't speak,_

_I know what you're __thinking,_

_And I don't need you reasons,_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

Did we really break-up because of what Carly said or was it something more? Sure, you've ruined my application to N.E.R.D Camp, but I gave up a $100,000 bar for you. That has to mean something. I think back at all of this and realize that you might have wanted to break up with me from the beginning. You nearly wrecked our first date, my N.E.R.D Camp application, and my sponsorship to the Training Bros.

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

_I __know what you're saying,_

_So please stop explaining,_

_Don't speak,_

_Don't speak,_

_Don't speak,_

But I don't want to think about that. Those are some of the memories I don't want to think of again. I like to think about the positive that was in our relationship like us making-out. That was great! But some good things never last. Like us, dating. Oh, if you had never switched off the elevator to stop we might have continued dating. Or if we never when downstairs at the time we did. But we did.

_Oh, I know what you __thinking,_

_And I don't need your reasons,_

_I know you good,_

_I know you good,_

_I know you real good, _

You've been taking the break-up better than me. You've never looked like you have been crying for me at night, but yet, you are Sam Puckett, I don't expect you to. I look at you sometimes and think to myself, _'Man, maybe you are better off without me' _but I'm not. You've also returned back to your normal self. Eating. Sleeping. Eating. Doing iCarly. Eating. Laughing. And more eating. It's good to see the real Sam Puckett again. You're not fully yourself, but you're still back.

_Oh, la la la la, la la la la,_

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh,_

_Hush, hush darling,_

_Hush, hush darling,_

_Hush, hush, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts,_

You just had to stop that elevator and talk. You could have kept all of your thoughts to yourself, but you're the type of girl that speaks your mind. Words don't hurt people. Words hurt peoples' feelings. We should have had reason to break-up. I feel like we didn't have enough reason to do it. We should have talked about it more, but what was there to say.

_Hush, hush darling,_

_Hush, hush darling,_

_Hush, hush, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Do you ever regret what you did? Do you regret stopping the elevator? Do you regret ever dating? Do you regret everything? I don't regret dating you. Now that I have dated you, I know my true feelings and that is love for you. You have said that you loved me back, but did you actually mean it? The moment you did stop the elevator I had only one thing on my mind and that was:

_'Don't speak...'_

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me by reviewing. Hope you can review. Press the 'Review this story' button and type what you thought.**

**Click it, Read it, Review it! ~Bubbles137~**


End file.
